


Aggressive Negotiations

by primeideal



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extra Treat, Gen, Interesting People You Meet In Prison, Luke and Leia Raised By Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: Han and Chewbacca find a different way to pay off their debt to Jabba. It doesn't last.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	Aggressive Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



“Greedo,” Han said, arms spread wide, “I don’t have the money. But listen, I’ve got a new job coming in, I can give Jabba some interest.”

“Interest?” Greedo mocked. The pun didn’t translate well from the Huytar language, but Chewbacca got the gist. “Jabba couldn’t possibly be more interested in you than he already is.”

“Don’t be a fool, Greedo,” Chewbacca growled in Shyriiwook. “If Jabba hurts Captain Solo, he’ll find me a dangerous enemy.”

“As dangerous as you are a bounty hunter?” Greedo scoffed.

“Wookiees have long lives,” Chewbacca said. “I’ll carry a grudge with me as long as it takes.”

“Your average life expectancy doesn’t mean a thing to my blaster.”

“Tell Jabba,” Chewbacca went on, “I will be happy to serve him in any way he requires. I owe Solo my life, and I would much rather protect his than have to avenge it.”

“Oh, I’ll tell him,” said Greedo. “But in case you’re thinking about making a run for it while I’m with the boss, every pilot on this dustball knows your face. You won’t make it a parsec.”

“We have no intention of leaving.” Chewbacca gestured across the cantina. “Not when we can take in all the...diverse culture...of Tatooine.”

Greedo gave an indecipherable grunt in Huytar as he slunk off.

“Chewie,” said Han, “I couldn’t ask for a better co-pilot, but you know the risks in this job. If I get in somewhere I can’t wriggle out of one day, I don’t intend to bring you down with me.”

Chewbacca roared in dismay. No fleshy human told _him_ where he could or could not risk his life, not even Han.

But it wasn’t long before Jabba hauled himself to the Millennium Falcon. “So the famous Chewbacca has pledged himself to my service?” he drawled in Huttese.

“Gladly,” he said. “Though I’m not sure I would make a passable dancer.”

Jabba chortled. “You and Solo can join my security forces.”

“You would trust us with your life?” Chewbacca asked. “Why?”

“Three reasons,” said Jabba. “Firstly, rumor has it that some important people in the Empire don’t care for my line of work.” Chewbacca and Han exchanged looks. Lots of crime lords could act paranoid that they were important enough for the Emperor to care whether they lived or died. Invariably, these rumors were unfounded. It seemed Jabba had succumbed to the same delusions of grandeur.

“Secondly,” he went on, “I can trust you, because you know if anything happened to me, you’d never get another job. And thirdly, no matter how many times that human of yours falls behind on his payments or reneges on a contract, he remarkably still has his head attached to his body. I would like those skills working for me.”

“Jabba,” said Han, “we have a deal.”

* * *

Chewbacca didn’t expect anyone would be stupid enough to charge into Jabba’s palace with weapons drawn. The Hutt had his share of enemies, to be sure. More than most beings. Extorting moisture farmers, enslaving sentient beings, feeding those who disappointed him to rancors or sarlaccs, were things that tended to not endear people to their neighbors. But by the standards of the things the Empire did to sentient species, Jabba’s achievements hardly warranted mention.

It took six Coruscanti months before the assassins showed up.

There were two of them, humans with pale skin wearing black robes and holding weapons that glittered red. They fought in tandem, casting aside hexapod and droid guards with equal ease. When Chewbacca shot, the blaster seemed to warp around them, as if repelled by a negative gravitational field.

It was clear they had to separate the assailants; together, they were indomitable. Chewbacca roared instructions that Han could barely make out above the fray, but luckily, the assassins did not know Shyriiwook. When one of them darted around a corner to chase down Chewbacca, Han pressed the button that opened the trapdoor beneath. The unfortunate attacker fell into the rancor pit.

With that one temporarily indisposed, Chewbacca turned his attentions to subduing the other. Many of the organic guards were fleeing, but a few droids whose self-preservation modules were not highly powered helped distract the human. Finally, Chewbacca blasted and stunned them.

“Going soft in your old age?” said Han.

Chewbacca growled a response of “I suspect Jabba will be interested in information. And if they’ve approached other crime lords like they did this palace, there’s probably a big bounty on them somewhere.”

“I guess, but—look out!”

The approaching rancor had not deterred the fallen assassin, who was doing some kind of acrobatics to evade the monster’s clutches. Quickly, Han returned to the gate controls, raising the gate only to lower it once the attacker ran forward a few steps, pinned beneath its weight. Even then, they still struggled as if they could fight off both the rancor and the gate, before falling unconscious to Han’s blaster.

“You interrogate that one once they wake up,” said Chewbacca, hauling the human he’d stunned away. “Separately from mine. Somewhere _very_ secure.”

Once Chewbacca had secured his prisoner in a remote wing of the palace, he concluded that he was a young male human, armed with nothing except the red blade. It was a protrusion from a small silver weapon; Chewbacca could punch a button to turn it on and off.

Eventually, he regained consciousness, and Chewbacca realized a problem. Many Imperials were xenophobic towards aliens, and it was very probable that the young man would not recognize Shyriiwook. Before he could contemplate translation, however, the man sat up, waved his hand slightly, and spoke. “You will release me and bring me before Jabba.”

Chewbacca felt bewildered. Why would he want to bring the human to Jabba? It wasn’t as if Jabba was a particularly effusive boss, but really.

The human waved again. Maybe it was a rude gesture in Imperial culture? “You will release me,” he said, “and bring me before Jabba.”

Maybe it would be a good idea. Jabba would want to see how powerful the assassins were. He’d be grateful to Chewbacca and Han for saving them. Maybe even give them a bonus.

The human gripped his hand closed, and Chewbacca felt his breath constrict. What species was this, that could choke him without a touch? He fumbled for his blaster, and stunned the human again.

Immediately, his breath and his mind cleared. Han had been right. They should have just killed them.

Han. If the other one was half as much work, he could be in trouble. Chewbacca took off towards the main quarters, but was interrupted by Han nonchalantly strolling down, his prisoner in tow. Except, the prisoner wasn’t in chains, but rather walking beside him. And still holding her weapon.

Chewbacca shot. The woman deflected it away, but it was distraction enough for her to break whatever spell she had Han under, because he flinched, unsure what he was doing, and reached for his blaster.

Chewbacca threw himself between them and roared. “Tell her if she makes any fast moves we’ll kill her friend,” he said. It was a risk—did Imperials even have loyalty, or friendship?—but they had seemed to know each other’s styles of fighting so well.

Han relayed the message, and mercifully, she lowered her weapon.

“And get me a protocol droid that Jabba hasn’t torn to bits,” said Chewbacca. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

The woman gave her name as Leia Skywalker. She was an agent of the Empire, and she had been sent to bring Tatooine under its grip.

She couldn’t understand Chewbacca, and Han couldn’t speak to her without risking her compelling him to obey her orders, so at first the droid—immune to organic influence—had to translate everything. After a long back-and-forth, she made it clear that she would not try manipulating Han’s mind while her friend was still a captive, but Han was justly paranoid.

“Why now?” Chewbacca asked. “The Hutts have ruled Tatooine for hundreds of years.”

“Their system has been evil for hundreds of years,” said Leia. “But the Emperor has had much to do securing the Inner Core. Only now that it is stable can we enforce justice in the Outer Rim.”

“And you chose to start with this dustball?” Han asked.

“Yes.” She offered no further explanation.

“They sent only two of you?” asked Chewbacca. “No negotiations? No Stormtroopers? Just you and the other one?”

For a moment Leia looked perturbed, but she quickly composed herself. “I’m not giving you my comrades’ locations.”

Well, she might have been bluffing. Or maybe those two were enough to quell most resistance they met.

“How old are you?” asked Han.

“What?”

“If you’re older than twenty, I’m a Twi’lek. Is the Empire sending children to do its work now?”

“Deciding how you’re going to torture me?” Leia laughed. “I don’t need a weapon to ensure that I will never be a slave.”

Han blinked. “Easy, sister. You’re not the kind of guest who drops in every day, that’s all.”

“I’m glad you’ve deduced that much. Maybe you’re not as weak-minded as you seem.”

“Weak-minded?” Han echoed. “Who’re you calling—”

Chewbacca cut him off; this was getting nowhere. “The other one should be awake soon.”

“We’ll go have a chat with your friend,” said Han. “Let’s hope he corroborates your story, or it won’t be pleasant.” 

“If you do anything to Luke, I’ll know,” said Leia calmly. “Don’t try our patience.”

“Luke, is it?”

“It doesn’t matter,” said Chewbacca. “They’re probably bluffing.”

* * *

They didn’t even need to exploit the fact that Leia had let Luke’s name slip. He gladly introduced himself as Luke Skywalker.

“Skywalker?” Han repeated, translating for Chewbacca. “You’re married to her?”

Luke, despite the unpleasant conditions of the dark cell, laughed. “No, no! She’s my sister.”

“So perhaps she is unattached,” Chewbacca muttered in Shyriiwook. “You could use a mate of the same species.”

“Shut up,” said Han. To Luke he continued, “Well, look. Jabba may leave a bruise or two on occasion, but he doesn’t want to hurt you or your sister. It isn’t every day a guest like you drops in, much less two. I’m sure your employer will be happy to pay for the safe return of you and your, uh, laser-swords.”

“Our employer,” Luke replied, “controls the interplanetary economy as well as most other infrastructure in the galaxy. You will not profit by our detainment.”

Han raised an eyebrow. So the story checked out, a little. “The Emperor takes a personal interest in Jabba the Hutt, but can’t be bothered to send a fleet? That’s a little cold.”

“Despite the ample evidence to the contrary, it is the Empire’s opinion that there are some decent people on this planet, and it would be a shame to disturb bystanders.”

Chewbacca gave an uproarious laugh. “Jabba has a pet sarlacc that takes a thousand years to finish digesting a single meal. Things do not change very quickly on this planet, no matter who controls the core.”

“We’ll see about that,” said Luke.

* * *

_Fwoosh_.

Han turned Leia’s sword on.

_Zzzhr._

He turned it off again.

“Riddle me this, partner,” he said. Chewbacca was in a good mood, having trounced a Jawa at holochess. “What kind of killer chokes you without touching you and tries to control your mind, but carries around a blade that can’t hit anything more than three feet away? I mean, I’m no scholar, but this seems kinda antiquated even for Tatooine.”

Chewbacca moaned.

“It was a rhetorical question, pal, I don’t expect you to—”

“No,” said Chewbacca. “I _have_ seen these weapons before. That’s the problem.”

“Where?”

“A long time ago, cub,” Chewbacca said affectionately. “In the last years of the Clone Wars, Kashyyyk was attacked by droid forces. The Jedi Council sent a knight with a weapon like these to defend us. He was small, much smaller even then these little ones, but he could fight like a dozen clones if he had to.”

“A knight?”

“The Jedi. You would not have been paying attention to politics, then, but they were defenders of justice. Or should have been. They were accused of treason against—it was the Republic then, at least in name—and exterminated.”

“Mostly exterminated.”

“Mostly.”

“So what do we do, cold-call the Empire and say ‘hey, we found some of the zealots you missed, come and pick them up’? I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to get between the Empire and some kids playing holy warrior.”

“No,” said Chewbacca. “Me neither. But _they_ don’t know that.”

Soon after, the siblings found themselves reunited in a slightly larger, brighter cell, complete with blue milk and alcoholic beverages of dubious providence. “Treacherous Jedi,” Han said. “His Excellency admires your boldness in announcing your presence to the galaxy. Your sect will need weapons and supplies, and we trust we can form a most profitable alliance. If you do not appreciate our terms, however, Jabba will regretfully need to inform the Empire of your incursion here.”

Luke and Leia exchanged a glance, then giggled. “You take us for Jedi?” Leia taunted.

“No,” Han snapped, “I assume you purchased those weapons from a smuggler at the cantina. Or did you think your tricks wouldn’t be recognized out here? We’re not _that_ rustic,” he said, trying to act like Chewbacca hadn’t just told him all he knew about the Jedi.

“We are servants of the Empire,” said Luke, “and we have nothing to do with the old Jedi Order.”

“They don’t think we’ll call their bluff,” said Chewbacca.

“Look, kid,” said Han, “We ain’t the ones you have to convince. Even Jabba doesn’t care if you want to wave around your colorful little swords, as long as you don’t take out any more of his employees. But when the _real_ Imperial fleet shows up for you, you’re not gonna enjoy it.”

“Neither would Jabba and his minions,” said Leia. “You should consider yourself fortunate Lord Vader saw fit to dispatch us and not any modern equipment.”

“You hear that, Chewie? It’s our lucky day,” said Han, and Chewbacca roared in delight. “He says he hasn’t had such distinguished company since Jedi Master Yoda landed on Kashyyyk. Now quit your game and let’s talk terms that can help us both.”

The mention of Yoda, whoever he was, did not register with Luke, but something else did. “You’re a Wookiee?”

“Obviously!” said Chewbacca, as an amused Han translated. “You thought this planet was too remote to have Wookiees, did you? We’re plenty diverse out here.”

“No, no,” said Luke. “I just thought you’d be...smaller.”

“It’s none of our business,” Leia pointed out.

“I mean, aren’t they supposed to be resisters? This one looks like he could tear a Stormtrooper in half without trying. You’d think they’d have gotten somewhere.”

Chewbacca yelled angrily. “Do not insult the noble struggle of my people!”

“What if they are what they say?” Han asked. “You wouldn’t expect an outlaw to talk that way about Kashyyyk.”

“Don’t try to claim that your regime is any kinder,” said Leia. “Jabba’s practice of slavery is unconscionable.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Han drawled. “He pays us plenty.”

“And how many times had he tried to kill us before that?” Chewbacca challenged.

“Look, you don’t have to tell _them_ that.”

“Ask them how much they’re getting paid for ‘serving’ the Empire,” suggested Chewbacca. Han did so.

Luke blinked. “Not everything can be reduced to credits, despite what Jabba might tell you.”

“Lord Vader is our teacher,” Leia added. “The things we do can’t be learned in some fancy academy.”

“That’s the second time you’ve mentioned that name,” said Han. “Who’s he, some stiff-necked admiral?”

“Vader is the Emperor’s right hand!”

“And what does that make you, his pinky finger?”

“Don’t antagonize them,” Chewbacca warned him. “The situation has changed. We need to reassess.”

* * *

Life was like a game of sabacc with countless rounds. If you survived, you quickly improved at reading people. But every hand, you had to look at a new set of cards and see what patterns they might form.

Jabba had made enemies in high places. If the Skywalkers were held too long, “Vader” would have ways of knowing, and no one would want to be in his path. If they were to “escape,” Jabba might lash out first and punish his minions before the Empire took its revenge. Maybe the conflict didn’t have auctioneers like a Geonosis market, but it was a bidding war nonetheless.

“We,” said Han, “want a job.”

“What would the Empire do with you?” Leia said dismissively. “You can’t use the Force.”

“We can show you how to do basic recon on a place before charging in with your laser pointers, for one,” said Han. “Armed conflict should be a _last_ resort.”

“Lightsabers,” Luke muttered.

“And more modern intel about Tatooine,” Chewbacca added.

“You turned on Jabba at the first opportunity. How do you know you won’t turn on us just as quickly?” Leia asked.

“You don’t,” Chewbacca said. “You’re right to be guarded. But where else would we go? It isn’t like the Partisans get anything done. And hypothetically, if there _were_ Jedi who’d escaped and were planning their revenge, they’d expect warriors like you. That’s who they’re trained to fight. Not quick-talkers and blasters.”

Luke’s eyes widened as Han translated. Then he and Leia pondered the matter in silence. “You can take your time,” Han added. “It’s not like we’re in a rush, here.”

“The Corellian freighter out back,” said Luke. “That’s yours, isn’t it?”

“How’d you know?”

“I’ve always wanted to fly one of those. If you’re flying it out of here, then sure, we’ll come along.”

“Hang on. I’m not sure I like this bargain after all, if _that’s_ what clinches it for you.”

“Luke and I are in agreement,” said Leia. “Cruiser or no cruiser, you have a deal.”

Chewbacca grinned. “Let’s just say you’ll be far from the strangest colleagues we’ve worked with.”


End file.
